Unsterblich
by S.E
Summary: Die Geschichte einer unsterblichen Liebe eines stolzen Elbenkriegers zu seinem sterblichen König GlorfindelÉomer Geschichte abgeschlossen!
1. Festivitäten und andere Grausamkeiten

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Tolkien und seinen reichen Erben...mir gehört nix...außer der PC sogar die Idee hab ich geklaut..ups...nein ausgeborgt...

Ich möchte mich bei König Ludwig II von Bayern (der sich ertränkt hat und nicht ermordet wurde!!!)

bedanken der mich so was von inspiriert hat...ne eigentlich nur sein Schloß.. Neu Schwanstein und vor allem dessen Umgebung...(Sommerweg)

Ein besonderer Dank für Eichen fürs Betalesen...also alle Beschwerden direkt an sie : www.zublödzumbetalesen.de wenn ihr nicht draufkommt (schulterzuck)

Pairing: Glorfindel/Éomer

Raiting: PG 13 slash

Für Glory und Eo

* * *

Kapitel 1

Festivitäten und andere Grausamkeiten

Es war ein herrlicher Mitsommertag, die Sonne strahlte aus einem saphirblauen Himmel direkt auf Minas Tirith.

Die Stadt war herausgeputzt wie schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr, denn der König war zurückgekehrt und nun heiratete er seine Elbenprinzessin.

Alles was in Mittelerde Rang und Namen hatte war gekommen, um an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen.

Die Gäste hatten sich auf dem großen Platz im obersten Ring versammelt. Das Brautpaar schritt durch eine Gasse die die Anwesenden bildeten, um König Elessar und Arwen zu ehren.

Am Ende der linken Seite hatten sich die elbischen Gäste eingefunden und neben dem Brautvater standen seine beiden Berater, Lord Erestor und Lord Glorfindel.

Der blonde Balrog-Bezwinger hätte lieber in einer Schlacht gekämpft, als an derart förmlichen Zeremonien teilzunehmen. Lord Elrond und Erestor schienen in ihrem Element zu sein, steif dazustehen und würdig auszusehen. Doch Glorfindel fühlte sich unwohl, so unbewaffnet und in einer Robe.

Er tat das einzige was ihm übrig blieb.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen, ganz flüchtig, ohne wirklich auf die Gesichter zu achten, bis plötzlich seine Bewegung stoppte.

Sein Augenmerk war auf einen Menschen gerichtet. Einen, den er noch nie gesehen hatte, so glaubte Glorfindel zumindest.

Ein Mann, der sich scheinbar genauso unwohl fühlte wie er selbst, obwohl IHM gestattet wurde Rüstung zu tragen.

Glorfindel sah sich den blonden Krieger an. Es war der König der Pferdeherren, Éomer.

Dieser zupfte am Kragen seiner Lederrüstung, der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Glorfindel hatte Mitleid mit ihm, stand er doch in der prallen Mittagssonne.

König Éomer stand neben seiner Schwester und begrüßte König Elessar und Arwen, als sie an ihm vorbei schritten. Es schien ihm, als stünden sie jetzt schon eine Ewigkeit in der Sonne.

Ihm kam schon der Gedanke, dass er für irgendetwas betraft würde. Als er begann an seiner Rüstung zu zupfen, die genauso unbequem war, wie sie aussah, gab ihm seine Schwester einen Rippenstoß.

„Beherrsch dich, König! Versuch wenigstens etwas würdevoll auszusehen. Es wird ja nicht den ganzen Tag dauern!"Éowyn strahlte und hielt die Hand Faramirs fest, der verliebt zurücklächelte.

Èomer schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. ‚Wenn das so weiter geht drehe ich durch!' schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

„Heute Abend, darfst du all die Gutaussehenden Prinzessinnen auf dem Ball zum Tanze führen! Du bist jetzt ein sehr begehrter Junggeselle Bruder!"flüsterte Éowyn im ins Ohr.

Dem König war klar, dass dies der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens werden würde, seit dem Tode König Théodens.

Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und blieb beim Brautvater hängen. Lord Elrond schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Der Elbenfürst lächelte und nickte allen möglichen Gästen freundlich zu.

Éomers Augenmerk fiel auf den Elben, der rechts neben Elrond stand. Dieser schien so anders zu sein, als die Elben um ihn herum, nicht unbedingt wegen seines Aussehens, das sich doch deutlich von dem Elronds und Erestors unterschied, sondern wegen seines Verhaltens.

Der goldblonde Elb stand sichtlich gelangweilt herum und spielte mit dem Gürtel seiner Robe. Er schien nichts mit dem Zeremoniell anfangen zu können.

Éomer lächelte. Gab es womöglich Elben die anders waren, als er dachte?

„Glorfindel, du bist alt genug! Tu wenigstens so, als würde dir das hier Vergnügen bereiten." Elrond sah nicht einmal auf, als er die Worte an dem blonden Elben richtete.

„Ich beginne gerade es zu mögen!"antwortete Glorfindel grinsend, als er bemerkte, dass auch der Menschenkönig ihn entdeckt hatte.

Am Abend fand ein rauschendes Fest statt. Nach dem großen Bankett, das wirklich keinerlei Wünsche offen ließ, außer vielleicht weitere Hosen, wurde der große Thronsaal geöffnet und die Musik begann zu spielen.

König Éomer hatte nun scheinbar die hundertste Frau zum Tanzen geführt und die Liste die seine Schwester gedanklich vorbereitet hatte schien keine Ende zu nehmen. Er fragte sich schon, welches Verbrechen er ihr angetan hatte, dass sie ihn so bestrafte?

Er wusste, dass sie es eigentlich nur gut meinte und er wollte seiner Schwester nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Doch seine Selbstbeherrschung löste sich gerade in Nichts auf.

Als das Lied zu Ende gespielt wurde, brachte er seine Tanzpartnerin zurück an ihren Platz und flüchtete förmlich aus dem Saal.

Als er die Tür fast erreicht hatte, lief ihm Aragorn direkt in die Arme. Der König verstand, nickte Éomer mitfühlend zu. Éomer schien in dessen Augen lesen zu können, wie sehr der König von Gondors ihn beneidete, flüchten zu dürfen. Ihm als Bräutigam war es nicht möglich das Weite zu suchen.

Der Rohirrim trat in die kühlere Nachtluft und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Die Musik drang nur noch leise durch die wieder geschlossene Tür. Doch es hielten sich zu viele Menschen und Elben auf dem großen Platz vor dem Weißen Turm auf.

So machte er sich auf den Weg um ein ungestörtes Plätzchen zu finden.

Er betrat den Garten der Häuser der Heilung. Die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Weg von dem Krach, weg von den Frauen für die er sich ganz und gar nicht interessierte.

Eomer stand am Rand der Mauer, sah hinunter zum Tal des Anduin und wünschte sich, wieder durch die weiten Steppen Rohans reiten zu können. Er öffnete die Verschlüsse seiner Prunkrüstung, die ihm überhaupt nicht passte, wie er meinte, obwohl sie für ihn maßgefertigt worden war.

„Ihr seid auch geflüchtet, Pferdekönig?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Éomer um. Er hatte niemanden kommen hören, deshalb überraschte es ihn nicht sonderlich, dass hinter ihm ein Elb aufgetaucht war.

In seinen Händen hielt der Elb 2 Weinpokale, von denen er einen Éomer reichte.

„Ihr habt heute schon reichlich Flüssigkeit verloren!"

Èomer wollte etwas erwidern, doch er sah ein Funkeln in den Augen des Elben, das ihn derart faszinierte, dass er alles vergessen hatte, was er sagen wollte.

So entgegnete er nur ein kurzes „Ja, danke!"

Er nippte an dem Wein und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck, während er überlegte, was er sagen könnte. Er war ein König und ein König musste immer die richtigen Worte finden.

„Ihr seid ein Freund König Elessars?"fragte Glorfindel, der die Unsicherheit Éomers spürte.

„Ja....nein....doch..wir haben zusammen im Krieg gekämpft, er ist ein guter Freund!"

Glorfindel lächelte, er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis seine Hände in den blonden Locken des Königs zu vergraben und ihn hemmungslos zu küssen, doch er hielt sich zurück.

Er fühlte tief in sich ein Gefühl, das er längst verloren geglaubt hatte, seit ihn seine Liebe einst so schmählich zurückgewiesen hatte.

Doch dies hier war ein Mensch...unmöglich also.

„Erzählt mir doch etwas von Rohan, ich habe so viel von dem Pferdevolk gehört. Leider war ich das letzte Mal in eurem Land als König Eorl noch herrschte."

Éomer sah ihn mit großen Augen an, in diesem Moment hatte er eine ungefähre Vorstellung was Unsterblichkeit bedeutete. Ein so erhabenes Wesen wollte mehr über ihn und sein kleines Volk wissen?

Er blickte in die blauen Augen des Elben und verlor sich einen Moment darin. Dieser Augenblick schien ewig zu dauern, oder nur einen Wimpernschlag, Éomer konnte es nicht sagen.

„Ich erzähle euch gerne mehr von meinem Volke, wenn ich euren Namen erfahre, edler Elb. Euren Namen und was Ihr bereit seid mir zu erzählen!"

Glorfindel's Herz öffnete sich. Ein Wesen der sich für ihn interessiert, ihn den Elben, nicht den Balrog-Töter, der wiedergekehrt war, oder den Seneschall Lord Elronds.

„Mein Namen ist Glorfindel, ich komme aus Bruchtal! Nun erzählt mir, König Éomer, wie ist es in Rohan?"

tbc


	2. Ein Sommernachtstraum

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

**Hinweis:** Wir sind Schwaben und können alles außer Hochdeutsch :-)

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Raiting**: PG 13 slash

Für Glory und Eo

Danke für die nette Reviews.

Galu: Schäm dich..du willst sowieso nur Sex lesen! Aber dieses Kapitel gibt's fast Sex (mehr als Tolkien je geschrieben hat!

Lion: Ich freu mich, dass du mitliest

Glorfindel: Freu! Sie macht mir immer mehr Spaß...und ich hoffe sie wird dir noch lange gefallen....

Eirien: Umbrocht hat er sich, der Depp der Damische! Bussi und danke für die tolle Zusammenarbeit..ist fast wie in den Guten alten Zeiten schief

So hier schon mal der 2. Streich...viel Spass

* * *

Kapitel 2

Ein Sommernachtstraum

„Was kann ich euch über Rohan erzählen, Lord Glorfindel? Es ist das schönste Land in Mittelerde, seine Ebenen weit, seine Berge hoch. Die Bewohner sind die Fleißigsten, Tapfersten, Mutigsten und unsere Liebe gehört den Pferden."

Glorfindel musste lächeln, während König Éomer von Rohan erzählte, begannen dessen Augen zu leuchten und der Vanja konnte spürte, wie sehr der König sein Land liebte.

Éomer erzählte ihm von seinem Volk und dem Leben in Rohan, das nicht immer leicht war. Der Wiederaufbau des Landes, nun wo der Krieg gewonnen war, befand sich in vollen Zügen.

Irgendwann sprach Éomer von Théoden und wie sehr er den alten König vermisste. Wie hart er es fand so unvorbereitet König zu werden und doch konnte man den Stolz in seinen Augen sehen, es trotzdem sein zu dürfen.

„Nun edler Lord Glorfindel, ich hab euch mehr über mich erzählt, als ich eigentlich wollte. Nun seid ihr mir etwas schuldig!"

Glorfindel trat etwas näher an den Pferdekönig heran. Er konnte noch immer die Augen des Menschen leuchten sehen und hatte den Wunsch diesem Mann noch näher zu sein. Er musste sich beherrschen, ihn nicht zu berühren und ihm die Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, die auf seiner schweißnassen Stirn klebte.

Glorfindel spürte, dass sein Verlangen, den König einfach zu Boden zu schmeißen und sich über ihn herzumachen, zu groß wurde. Flucht! - war sein einziger Gedanke.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich denke wir könnten noch etwas Wein gebrauchen. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich noch welchen aus der Küche organisieren kann"stellte Glorfindel fest und machte sich auf in den Palast. Kurz bevor er den Garten verließ drehte er sich noch einmal um und rief Èomer zu:

„Bitte haltet den Platz frei, ich bin gleich zurück."

Auf dem Weg in den Palast dankte Glorfindel gedanklich Erestor, dass er ihn gezwungen hatte eine Robe anzulegen und man sein Verlangen nach dem König nicht sehen konnte.

Er musste seine Gefühle in den Griff bekommen.

Der über siebentausend Jahre alte Elb kam sich wie ein kleiner Elbling vor, während er an diesen einen Menschen dachte.

Glorfindel schlich in die Küche und schnappte sich zwei Weinkrüge. Niemand beachtete den Elben, da es in der Küche zuging wie in einem Bienenstock.

Éomer sah dem Elben sehnsüchtig nach und hoffte insgeheim, dass er bald zurückkehrte.

Er suchte sich eine Bank hinter einem großen Baum, wo er nicht sofort entdeckt werden würde, denn der König rechnete damit, dass seine Schwester bereits eine Suchmannschaft losgeschickt hatte.

Der Abend versprach keinerlei Abkühlung und er fühlte den Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Warum musste er noch immer schwitzen? Er wusste die Antwort, denn während er sich den Brustpanzer seiner Rüstung abnahm, stellte er sich vor wie es wäre, wenn der Elbenlord dies getan hätte.

Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm.

Er öffnete noch zwei Schließen seiner Tunika und schloss die Augen. Die Abendbriese war wie eine Liebkosung auf seiner Haut. Éomer lächelte zufrieden.

Schließlich zog er auch noch seine Armschützer aus, die ihm auf einmal sehr unbequem schienen.

Der König schloss erneut die Augen und stellte sich vor durch die Grassteppen der Westfolt zu reiten, bis er aufschreckte.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich ergattert habe, aber es ist flüssig!" hörte er die Stimme Glorfindels hinter sich.

„Müssen sich alle Elben immer so anschleichen?"

„Anschleichen?"

„Ja anschleichen! Ich habe für gewöhnlich ein gutes Gehör, aber euch wahrzunehmen ist unmöglich!"

Glorfindel lächelte und füllte Éomers Kelch mit dem mitgebrachten Wein.

„Ihr habt einen schönen Platz gefunden!"stellte der Elb fest und setzte sich neben den Menschen und goss auch sich von dem stibitzen Wein ein.

Sie stießen die Kelche an und tranken auf Rohan. Éomer nahm einen weiteren Schluck und sah in den Kelch. „Honigwein!"

Glorfindel trank ebenfalls und lächelte. „Wohl wahr und dieser hier ist sogar trinkbar!"

Die Männer lachten und tranken die Kelche leer.

Glorfindel betrachtete den König, dessen Tunika nun den Blick auf eine leicht behaarte Brust freigab.

Der Vanja hatte das Gefühl der Schweiß liefe ihm nun in Strömen herunter. Wie lange konnte er seine Selbstbeherrschung noch aufrechterhalten? Immer mehr Blut sammelte sich zwischen seinen Beinen.

Doch Éomer rettete ihn. „Nun Lord...ihr wolltet mir von Bruchtal erzählen?"

Glorfindel atmete tief durch und sah hinauf zu den Sternen, die nur für sie zu scheinen schienen.

„Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich wüsste nicht was euch interessieren könnte!"

Éomer lächelte und Glorfindel sehnte sich danach dessen Grübchen zu berühren.

„Nun was tut ihr denn in Bruchtal? Ich denke selbst Elben haben eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!"entgegnete Éomer und plötzlich fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass es vielleicht eine Beleidigung gewesen war. Er verfluchte sich dafür, sich nicht über Elben informiert zu haben.

Doch Glorfindel lächelte, er spürte den Hauch einer Unsicherheit in der Stimme Éomer. „Ich bin Seneschall, ich kümmere mich um den Schutz des Tales. Ich habe mir zur Aufgabe gemacht Lord Elrond und seine Familie zu beschützen, ihnen auch ein Lehrer zu sein und ein Freund."

„Ihr müsst ein guter Lehrer sein, ich habe die Zwillinge kennen gelernt und mag sie sehr."

Glorfindel lächelte und fühlte sich auch ein wenig stolz, obwohl er genau wusste, dass die Zwillinge alles andere als wohlgeraten waren, aber tapfer und mutig waren sie.

Stille herrschte, es war aber keine Unangenehme, denn Beide genossen es nebeneinander zu sitzen und ihren Gedanken nachzugehen. Leider wusste keiner von Beiden, dass der Eine an den Anderen dachte.

„ÈOMER?" hörten sie eine Frauenstimme und der König wollte sich schon melden, als Glorfindel jedoch einen Finger auf dessen Mund legte.

Sofort begann seine ganze Hand an zu kribbeln und er starrte den König an.

Éomer war nach der Berührung des Elben gar nicht mehr in der Lage etwas zu sagen, sondern er genoss einfach nur den Kontakt mit Glorfindel.

Die Köpfe der Beiden näherten sich, immer näher und näher. Als sich ihre Lippen leicht berührten hörten sie eine Stimme.

„AH, da bist du!"

Sofort trennten sich die Männer und nahmen Abstand.

„Èowyn! Kann ich nicht einmal ein paar Minuten alleine sein?"

„Ein paar Minuten? Du bist nun schon seit 2 Stunden fort!"beschwerte sich die Fürstin. „Prinzessin Lothiriel wartet schon seit einer Stunde auf ihren Tanz, Fürst Imrahil sieht schon ziemlich wütend aus!"

Éomer stieß einen Stoßseufzer aus und richtete sich seine Rüstung neu. Wehmütig wollte er sich von Glorfindel verabschieden, doch er war bereits in die Dunkelheit entschwunden.

Èowyn begann zu schwärmen. „Ach ja... diese Bank. Hier haben Faramir und ich uns das erste Mal geküsst! Vielleicht sollte ich Lothiriel herbringen?"

„Untersteh dich!"Wütend stapfte der König davon und ließ seine Augen suchend durch den Garten schweifen, immer Ausschau haltend nach dem Einen, der dafür sorgte, dass seine Lippen brannten.

Hinter einem Baum stand Glorfindel und beobachtete, wie der König aus dem Garten verschwand und blickte ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher. Er erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er die Frauen beneidete, die mit dem König das restliche Fest verbringen würden.

Er beschloss nicht länger daran teilzunehmen und ging direkt in seine Unterkunft, die sich in der Nähe des Gartens befand.

Glorfindel legte sich auf sein Bett, ohne sich zu entkleiden. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die sich in einem heillosen Durcheinander befanden und schlief schließlich ein, mit der Hand auf seinem Schoß. Seine Träume halfen ihm nicht, seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen.

Éomer tanzte pflichtbewusst mit jeder Frau, die Éowyn anschleppte. Merkwürdigerweise machte es ihm nun weniger aus, als vor seiner Flucht. Er lächelte und sah verträumt in die Gegend, leider fand er nicht den Einen, nachdem es ihm am Meisten verlangte.

Wenn die Frauen wüssten, an wen er dachte, während er sie anlächelte, hätten sie ihn mit einer Ohrfeige stehen lassen.

Sobald das Protokoll es zuließ verließ Éomer das Fest und suchte seine Räume auf. Ein Diener half ihm aus der Rüstung und legte ihm eine Schlafrobe zurecht.

Der König bedankte sich höflich und drängte den Diener hinaus. Er wollte alleine sein, mit sich und seinen Gefühlen, die er sich weigerte einzugestehen.

Obwohl es schon Stunden her war, spürte er noch immer Glorfindel und noch immer konnte er den Geschmack von Honig und Sandelholz auf seinen Lippen schmecken.

Er legte sich nackt unter seine Bettdecke und noch immer hatte er das Gefühl zu schwitzen, bei dem Gedanken an den großen stolzen Elben wurde ihm noch heißer.

_Nur ein Traum_! war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

tbc

4


	3. Rohan

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Raiting**: PG 13 slash sorry immer noch :-)

Danke an alle Reviewer

Galu: halte durch...die Elben brauchen doch immer so lange!!

Caestel: schön von dir zu lesen.. es geht weiter..genau...jetzt

Eiskugel: cooler Name (blöder Witz...gelle machen sicher alle hihi) freu mich, dass dir die Bedien gefallen

Seni: Die Zeltwand...warum will Éomer heiraten??? Und ja sie fehlt und WIE!

Lion: Es wird nicht geschlichen....die Beiden haben Anstand und Sitte ggg

So hier nun der nächste Streich:

* * *

Kapitel 3

Rohan

Glorfindel erwachte mit einem wohligen Gefühl im Bauch. Er hatte geträumt, nur worüber, daran erinnerte er sich nicht mehr. Aber der Traum war gut gewesen, sehr gut sogar. Er lächelte noch immer.

Sein erster Gedanke brachte ihn zum König von Rohan. Glorfindel stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre neben ihm aufzuwachen und Schmetterlinge begannen in seinem Bauch zu tanzen.

Er stand auf, stellte sich vor seinen Spiegel und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild.

„Glorfindel, Glorfindel! Du benimmst dich wirklich wie ein kleiner Elbling! Du bist wahrlich alt genug um über solche Schwärmereien erhaben zu sein!", sagte er laut zu sich selbst, streifte die Festrobe ab, die er noch immer trug und seufzte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er keinen Gedanken an seine unglückliche Liebe verschwendete, die ihn schon seit Jahrhunderten bedrückte.

Es klopfte und Elrond trat ein. Er betrachtete seinen Seneschall, der noch immer vor dem Spiegel stand.

„Hattest du eine anstrengende Nacht?"

Glorfindel lächelte. „Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Ich war müde von dem ganzen steifen Gehabe! Du weißt wie sehr ich das liebe!", ein schelmisches Lächeln bekräftigte die Ironie in seinen Worten.

„Ich war nur so müde, dass ich keine Lust hatte mich auszuziehen. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor diese Robe heute wieder anzuziehen!"

Er griff in seine Reisetasche und zog eine Tunika heraus. „Du wirst mir doch nicht befehlen, während des ganzen Aufenthalts in Gondor Roben zu tragen?"Elrond zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das werde ich nicht tun. Trag was du willst. Wir werden in zwei Tagen aufbrechen und König Théodens sterbliche Überreste nach Rohan geleiten, bevor wir uns endgültig aus Mittelerde zurückziehen."Die Worte waren wie Messerstiche in Glorfindels Brust. Mittelerde verlassen?

„Dann werde ich mich mal für das Frühstücksbankett zurecht machen!"Elrond betrachtete Glorfindel noch einmal misstrauisch, verließ aber dann wortlos dessen Gemach.

„Éomer! Schlafmütze! Komm, die Sonne ist schon lange aufgegangen!"Die Worte Éowyns hämmerten im Kopf des Königs.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", brummte er zurück und versteckte seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen.

Éowyn zog das Kopfkissen weg und warf es im hohen Bogen durch das Zimmer.

„Es ist ein herrlicher Sommertag. Steh auf! Du bist König und hast Vorbild zu sein!"

Langsam erhob sich Èomer, der ziemlich zerrupft aussah und schlang das Laken um seine Hüften. Éowyn lachte:

„Auf einmal so schüchtern, Bruder?"

„Ich bin ein Vorbild und nun verschwinde, damit ich mich anziehen kann!", brummte Éomer.

„Hattest du eine anstrengende Nacht?", fragte Éowyn grinsend.

„Danke der Nachfrage liebe Schwester! Es war schlimmer als eine Horde Uruks über die Westfold zu jagen! RAUS JETZT!"Er warf seine Decke nach der Fürstin und sie fing sie lachend auf.

„Ich bin schon weg!", rief Éowyn während sie durch die Türe ging. Èomer zog sich eine bequemere Lederrüstung an. Während er seine Leggins zuschnürte blickte er in den Spiegel und lächelte. Er schloss einen Moment seine Augen und sah was er sehen wollte:

Einen großen blonden Elben der seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

Der König öffnete die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was für ein Unsinn!", versuchte er sich einzureden.

Èomer und Glorfindel trafen einander in den nächsten beiden Tagen selten. Éomer wurde von Aragorn voll in Beschlag genommen und Glorfindel wurde von einem Adligen zum anderen gereicht und war sonst immer zwischen Elrond und Erestor eingeklemmt.

Am Abend erspähte der blonde Vanya endlich den König, an den er ständig denken musste. Höflich aber bestimmt verabschiedete er sich von seinen Gesprächspartnern um einige Worte mit Eomer zu wechseln. Elrond hob bei Glorfindels raschem Abgang nur eine Augenbraue und Erestor schüttelte den Kopf.

Glorfindel lenkte seine Schritte so, dass es so aussah als ob er rein zufällig Éomers Weg kreuzte.

Der König unterhielt sich gerade mit Prinz Imrahil, als er Glorfindel erspähte. Sofort begann sein Herz freudig zu springen. Er versuchte krampfhaft den Erläuterungen des Prinzen zu folgen, doch das Zuhören fiel ihm schwer, so abgelenkt war er vom Anblick des blonden Elben.

„....Tochter hat sich wirklich gefreut den Abend mit Euch tanzen zu dürfen!"

„ Ja, ja ich auch!"entgegnete Éomer ohne wirklich zu wissen worum es ging.

„Wenn ihr wollt, wird meine Tochter den Trauerzug nach Rohan begleiten!"

„Sicher, das ist eine gute Idee. Es ist mir recht!"Éomer lächelte Imrahil an und entschuldigte sich, damit er Glorfindel entgegen gehen konnte.

Imrahil zog sich zurück, doch sofort nahm Éowyn ihren Bruder in Beschlag. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und strahlte.

„Oh du bist so gut! Da wird sich Lothiriel freuen! Du hast auch einen guten Geschmack und Rohan hat eine solch hübsche Königin verdient!"

Éomer sah seine Schwester entsetzt an: „Wovon redest du?"

In diesem Moment stand Glorfindel vor ihm. Sein Gesicht verriet, dass er die Worte Eowyns gehört hatte.

Glorfindel fühlte den Stich im Herz. „König Éomer!"Höflich verbeugte sich der Elb und ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, flüchtete er förmlich zu Lord Celeborn, der gerade durch das Tor schritt.

„Elben!", stellte Éowyn fest und zerrte ihren Bruder zu Faramir.

Glorfindel ging während der ganzen Reise nach Rohan Éomer aus dem Weg. Dies war nicht besonders schwierig, da der König von seinen Rohirrim abgeschirmt wurde und die Elben unter sich blieben.

Nach der Beisetzung König Theodens und den anschließenden Feierlichkeiten, setzte sich Glorfindel frühzeitig ab und verließ Edoras und die Goldene Halle.

Er suchte sich eine Anhöhe von der er einen guten Blick auf die weiten Ebenen Rohans hatte.

Der Wind blies sanft über das hohe Steppengras.

Dem Elben gefiel es gut im Lande der Pferdemenschen. Es machte ihn traurig zu wissen, dass er dieses Land niemals wieder sehen würde. Er wollte eigentlich niemals in die Unsterblichen Lande, da alles was ihm etwas bedeutete hier bleiben würde. Aber auch alles was sein Herz schwer machte verweilte ebenfalls in Mittelerde und obwohl er lange Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, war diese längst verbraucht.

Er hörte die Hufe eines heran galoppierenden Pferdes. Warum ließ man ihn nicht einfach einmal in Ruhe.

„WAS IST?", fragte er barsch. Als er Schritte hörte bemerkte er, dass es nicht Elrond oder Erestor waren, sondern ein Mensch, der sich ihm näherte.

ER war gekommen!

„Ich hab Euch gesucht Lord Glorfindel! Warum geht Ihr mir aus dem Weg? Hab ich Euch beleidigt?"

Der Elb suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Was wollte er noch gleich sagen?

„König Éomer, ich...freue mich Euch zu sehen! Ihr wart sehr beschäftigt mit all den Zeremonien."

Èomer trat einen Schritt näher an Glorfindel.

„Ich meinte nicht hier in Rohan! Trat ich Euch zu nahe?"

Glorfindel spürte den Schwarm Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch und wagte ebenfalls einen Schritt näher an Éomer heran.

„Ihr könnt mir niemals zu nahe treten! Ich wollte Euch nur nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, König!"Er konnte schon die Hitze des Menschen spüren, so nah standen sie beieinander.

„Nenn mich bitte Èomer, denn nichts anderes möchte ich für dich sein. Ein Mann, kein König!"

Mutig berührte Glorfindel das Gesicht Éomers, so als ob er überprüfen wollte ob er auch nicht träumte.

Nachdem Éomer sich der Berührung entgegen drängte wurde der Elb mutiger und näherte sich langsam mit seinem Mund dem des Königs.

Ganz langsam, um dem Menschen die Möglichkeit zu geben sich zurückzuziehen, doch das Gegenteil trat ein. Èomer kam ihm entgegen.

Sanft wie ein fallendes Mallornblatt trafen sich ihre Lippen.

Doch sofort zog sich Èomer zurück und sah sich um.

„Was ist geschehen? War ich zu forsch?", fragte Glorfindel, während er sich ebenfalls umsah.

Doch Éomer schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Nein ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass meine Schwester nicht in der Nähe ist und stört!"

Glorfindel lächelte. Noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte berührten sich ihre Lippen erneut. Diesmal etwas stärker, fordernder.

Ohne an irgendwelche Konsequenzen zu denken ließen sich die beiden zu Boden sinken und gaben ihren Gefühlen nach.

tbc


	4. Missverständnisse

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Raiting**: R etwas Sex

Danke an alle Reviewer

Galu: Ok das Morgen hat etwas länger gedauert..dafür hier etwas Entschädigung

Eirien: Danke Verwanschaft gelle

Lion: Ja ob sie jemals erwachsen werden?

Seni: Sie sind schlimmer als Teenager..ja vielleicht liegts ja an der Haarfarbe??? Unschuldig schau

Bussi an meine Beta

* * *

So hier schnell der nächste Streich:

Kapitel 4

Missverständnis

Glorfindel spürte den heißen Atem des Menschen auf seiner Haut. Wie er an seiner Kehle nippte brachte den Vanya fast um den Verstand.

Längst hatten sie begonnen sich gegenseitig die Kleider auszuziehen und Glorfindel strich über die leichte Brustbehaarung Éomers.

Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Diese behaarten Menschen fühlten sich so ganz anders an als...als ein Elb. Als ER.... Wer war ER noch gleich? Das Bild des blonden Elbenherrschers verblasste immer mehr. Bald würde es nur noch der Schatten einer Erinnerung sein.

Denn nun lag Glorfindel in den Armen eines Menschen. Aber nicht irgendeines, sondern in der Umarmung dessen, der ihn um seinen Verstand brachte. Der, der dafür sorgte, jegliche Etikette zu vergessen. Den, den er einfach nur spüren wollte.

Die Männer knieten voreinander und Éomer arbeite sich den Hals Glorfindels hinunter. Noch nie hatte er solch zarte Haut gefühlt, die sich über stahlharte Muskeln zog. Sie zu liebkosen war ein Fest für seine Sinne. Immer mutiger erkundete er den Körper des Elben und immer fester vergruben sich Glorfindels Hände in Éomers Haaren.

Schließlich trafen sich ihre Lippen erneut und ein hitziges Spiel ihrer Zungen begann. Währenddessen begann Éomer die Verschlüsse von Glorfindels Hose zu öffnen. Doch der Elb legte seine Hände auf die des Königs.

Éomer sah auf und selbst in der Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte er das Verlangen und die Sehnsucht in Glorfindels Augen erkennen. Doch die Hände des Elben hinderten den König daran, weiter zumachen.

„Bitte Glorfindel!"Éomer sah den Elben flehend an, denn er wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnsüchtiger, als den Elben zu fühlen, nackt und sich unter ihm windend vor Lust.

Doch der Elb ließ die Hand nicht los. „Dies ist keine gute Idee!"

Glorfindel trat schwer atmend zwei Schritte zurück. „Ihr seid verlobt! Ich darf mich nicht zwischen Euch und die künftige Königin stellen. Ich muss von Sinnen sein! Verzeiht mir, König Éomer!"

Mit seiner unerfüllten Sehnsucht bestieg er blitzschnell sein Pferd und ließ den verwirrten Rohirrim stehen.

Éomer zermarterte sich seinen Kopf, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte. Doch auch als er den letzen Verschluss seiner Rüstung geschlossen hatte, wusste er noch immer nicht wovon Glorfindel gesprochen hatte. Er hatte keine Königin, es gab auch keine künftige, er wollte keine Königin.

Er sah auf dem Boden die Tunika des Elben liegen und hob sie auf. Sie roch nach Glorfindel und erinnerte den König Rohans schmerzlich daran, was er nicht gehabt hatte und so wie es schien auch nicht haben konnte. Éomer hielt das Stück Stoff in seiner Faust, unwillig es gehen zu lassen und ritt ebenfalls zurück nach Edoras

Glorfindel brachte Asfaloth in die Stallungen und begab sich sofort in das Zeltlager, das für die Gäste hergerichtet worden war. Seine Unterkunft war glücklicherweise am äußeren Rand des Lagers. So konnte er ungesehen in sein Zelt schlüpfen.

„Ist Dir warm?", hörte Glorfindel eine bekannte Stimme.

„Mein Lord, meinst Du nicht, dass das meine Angelegenheit ist?"

„Sicher! Aber es interessiert mich, wenn sich einer meiner höchsten Berater halbnackt durch Rohan schleicht!"antwortete Elrond ironisch und lächelte freundschaftlich, was Glorfindel jedoch entging.

„Mit Verlaub, es ist meine Sache!"

„Glorfindel! Ich bin Dein Freund! Und ich sehe, dass Du leidest, seit der Hochzeit Estels!"

„Es geht mir gut!"

„Ja natürlich, deshalb läufst du SO in Edoras herum! Ist es wegen dem König?"

Glorfindel holte tief Luft ehe er Lord Elrond antwortete. „Ich schätze Dich als Freund und Herrn, aber halte Dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus!"

Der Bruchtal-Fürst resigniert und ging zum Ausgang des Zeltes. Bevor sich der Eingang schloss steckte Elrond noch einmal den Kopf durch die Öffnung.

„Du solltest Dich jemandem anvertrauen. Denk daran, wie Dich Dein Schweigen, dein Wunsch alles alleine durchstehen zu wollen, beim letzten Mal an den Rand deiner Existenz gebracht hatte!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Glorfindel alleine.

Der Vanya setzte sich auf sein Ruhelager und starrte einige Zeit zum Zelteingang. Die Worte Elronds hallten noch nach. Doch er hatte längst beschlossen niemandem irgendetwas zu sagen. Es war seine Sache und er würde selbst damit fertig werden. Dieses Strohfeuer würde schon wieder vergehen.

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„WAS!", rief Glorfindel schon hörbar gereizt.

„Darf ich Dich stören?", fragte Éomer und öffnete den Eingang ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Der Elb stand wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und starrte den König an.

„Ich... wäre lieber alleine!"

„Nein!", stellte Éomer fest. „Du willst ebenso wenig alleine sein wie ich! Was sollte das, von welcher Königin sprichst Du?"

Glorfindel starrte Éomer an, selten wurde ihm widersprochen, schon gar nicht von einem Menschen.

„Ist das meine?"er zeigte auf die Tunika, die sich noch immer in Éomers Hand befand.

Der König lächelte und übergab sie dem Elb.

„Ihr werdet Lady Lothiriel ehelichen!", stellte Glorfindel in den Raum, während er seine Tunika überstreifte.

Éomer runzelte seine Stirn, so dass sich kleine Falten bildeten. „Wie kommst Du darauf?"

„Ich habe Euer Gespräch mit Eurer Schwester gehört."

Der König trat näher. „Glaubst du mir liegt etwas an Imrahils Tochter?"

„Ich weiß nicht!"

„Es liegt mir was an DIR!"

„Was ist mit...."

Éomer legt seinen Finger auf Glorfindels Mund. „Schhht! Bitte! Willst Du mich?"

Glorfindels fühlte wie sein Herz anfing zu rasen, wie die Schmetterlinge flatterten. Ob er ihn wollte?

„Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers!"

„Dann gib mir jede Faser!"hauchte Éomer.

„Hier?"

„Ich halte es nicht länger aus! Wenn wir hinausgehen, laufen wir sicher meiner Schwester über den Weg. Lass uns unser Glück nicht überstrapazieren!", stellte Èomer lächelnd fest und streifte Glorfindel die Tunika wieder ab.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut und eine wohlige Wärme füllte die Herzen der beiden.

Sie ließen sich Zeit ihre Körper zu entdecken. Der König half dem blonden Elben seine eigene Rüstung abzulegen. Mit geübten Fingern waren die Schnallen geöffnet, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen trennen mussten.

Schließlich öffnete Éomer die Hose des Elben und diesmal ließ es Glorfindel geschehen.

Die letzten Kleidungsstücke fielen und ihre Begierde stieg ins unermessliche. Sie ließen sich langsam auf die Felle nieder, küssten und streichelten sich.

Schließlich löste sich Éomer von dem Elben und begann mit seinen Lippen auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Jeden Winkel Glorfindels erkundete er und trieb den Vanya zur Verzweiflung.

„König bitte, Du quälst mich!", stöhnte Glorfindel und vergrub seine Hände in den blonden Locken.

Éomer sah hinauf, sein Augenaufschlag trieb den Elben erneut einen Schauer durch den Körper.

„Soll ich aufhören?", fragte der Menschenkönig atemlos, seine Erregung schmerzte ihn schon.

„Ich möchte dich spüren, jetzt!"Glorfindels Stimme war heiser.

Er küsste Éomer und stand auf. Aus seinem Gepäck holte er ein kleines Gefäß und kniete neben dem König nieder. Glorfindel öffnete das Fläschchen und Rosenduft breitete sich aus. Er bereitete sich und Éomer mit viel Gefühl vor, dabei ließ er sich Zeit, bis schließlich der König seine Beherrschung verlor.

„Wenn du mich foltern willst, nimm eine Peitsche oder ruf meine Schwester!" Seine Stimme zitterte und seine Augen waren bereits dunkel voller Verlangen.

Glorfindel lächelte: „Heute nicht!"Er beugte sich über Èomer und setzte sich auf ihn, ganz langsam nahm er den König in sich auf und krallte sich dabei in die Schulter des Menschen.

Sie gaben sich einander hin und erfüllten sich ihre Träume.

Der Vanya fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Jahrhunderten zutiefst glücklich, während er gemeinsam mit dem Menschenkönig seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Erschöpft brach er über Éomer zusammen. Der Duft von Rosen, Sex und Mensch stieg ihm in die Nase und betörte ihn. Niemals wollte er diese Mischung missen.

Èomer schlang seine Arme besitzergreifend um Glorfindel. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen, zu sehr genoss er den Elben auf sich. Diese warme, weiche Haut war angenehmer als jede noch so gute Decke.

„Ich möchte dich gerne näher kennenlernen Glorfindel aus Bruchtal!", sagte Èomer lächelnd und küsste den Vanya zärtlich.

„Ich weiß noch immer fast nichts über dich und ich möchte doch alles von dir wissen!"

Glorfindel ließ sich zur Seite gleiten und schmiegte sich auf die behaarte Brust des Menschen.

„Mein Leben ist...."Er hielt inne und schnellte auf. „Eure Schwester!"

„OH verdammt!", sofort stand Éomer auf und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang, der das Zelt teilte.

Glorfindel ließ die Rüstung des Königs unter den Fellen verschwinden und in einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit hatte er seine Leggins angezogen und verschnürt.

„Lord Glorfindel! Darf ich euch...kurz stören?", hörte er die Stimme Éowyns.

tbc


	5. Wessen?

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Raiting**: R etwas Sex

Danke an alle Reviewer

Seni, Eichen, Galu...bussi...

Hier schnell weiter:

* * *

Kapitel 5

Wessen?

Er öffnete den Zelteingang und ließ die Fürstin eintreten. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Lady Éowyn?"

„Es tut mir Leid und ich weiß, dass es unschicklich ist für eine Frau in der Nacht in Fremden Lagern zu gehen, aber ich... na ja mir ist es gleich! Ich suche meinen Bruder, den König. Er war unterwegs zu Euch!"

Glorfindel atmete tief durch. Warum konnte sich diese Frau nicht ein neues Spielzeug suchen? Warum musste es immer Éomer sein. Gab es niemand anderen? Wo war ihr Gemahl?

„Ich habe den König gesehen, außerhalb der Stadt. Wir hatten einige Worte gewechselt und ich kehrte alleine zurück. Er wollte wohl noch etwas bleiben. Es ist ihm sicher nichts geschehen. Meint Ihr nicht, dass er alt genug ist, um auf sich zu achten?"

Èowyn seufzte. „Ich werdet sicher Recht haben Lord Glorfindel. Es ist nur, ich wollte, ach Lady Lothiriel, die Arme. Sie ist ganz alleine und sie sieht so unglücklich aus!"

In Glorfindel stieg Wut auf. „Warum kümmert Ihr euch nicht um des Fürsten Tochter? Sie wird Eure Nähe sicher auch genießen, genau wie jeder andere!"

Éowyn seufzte erneut und nickte nur. Der Vanya war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte.

„Ich denke das wird das Beste sein! Solltet ihr den König sehen, sagt ihm man erwartet ihn in Meduseld!"

„Das werde ich, Lady Éowyn!"

Sie verbeugte sich noch und verließ das Zelt.

Glorfindel schloss die Öffnung und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Als er sich umdrehte stand ein sehr nackter König vor ihm.

Der Anblick alleine, ließ die Wut de Balrog-Töters verebben.

„Ihr sollt nach Meduseld kommen König!"sagte Glorfindel gespielt förmlich, doch Éomer nahm den Elben in seine Arme.

„Ich will aber nicht!"

„Eure künftige Königin wartet dort!"

„Das ist mir egal!"

Glorfindel trat einen Schritt zurück und sah Éomer überrascht an.

„Sie wird also doch deine Königin?"

Éomer zog ihn zurück. „Wer meine Königin wird, entscheide ich schon selbst, sicher nicht meine Schwester oder wer weiß wer! Jetzt möchte ich einfach nur glücklich sein, mit dir Glorfindel aus Gondolin!"

„Woher weißt du..."

„Ich hab mich über dich erkundigt...ich weiß das du ganz gut bist, im Umgang mit Tieren...Schwertern...und Königen!"ein schelmisches Lachen zierte sein Gesicht.

Glorfindel sah entsetzt auf. „Was soll das?"fragte er erbost.

„Glorfindel, hab' dich nicht so! Ich weiß, dass ich sicher nicht dein erster Liebhaber bin, genauso wie du nicht mein Erster bist."

Éomer wollte die angespannte Lage etwas auflockern und küsste Glorfindel. Doch dieser zuckte zurück.

„Glorfindel was soll das?"

„Was das soll? Du willst wissen was das soll? Was willst du erfahren haben? Dass ich der Liebhaber eines Königs war, der mich weggeworfen hat wie ein altes abgetragenes Paar Schuhe? Das ich heroisch mit einem Balrog gekämpft hatte, der mich bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte?

Du weißt nichts über mich, gar nichts! Möchtest du mich kennen lernen?"

Mit diesen Worten packte der Vanya Éomer an den Haaren und zog ihn rücklings zu sich her.

„Meinst du ich gebe mich einem Menschen einfach so her? Ich hab niemals einen Sterblichen näher an mich heran gelassen, als mein Arm reicht. Du willst mich kennen lernen?"

Unsanft drückte Glorfindel den König zu Boden, so dass er auf allen Vieren kniete. Éomer wehrte sich nur halbherzig, er wollte den Elben nicht noch wütender machen.

„Glorfindel, bitte verzeih mir, ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen!"

Doch Glorfindel war derart in Rage, dass er die Worte Éomers nicht hörte. Er beugte sich über den Menschen und drückte seine Lenden gegen das Hinterteil des Königs. Mit seiner eisernen Hand umfasste er dessen halb aufgerichteten Schaft.

„Ist es das was du willst? Der König sucht ein neues Spielzeug? Ich bezweifle das du mir gewachsen bist!"

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ der Vanya einen Finger in Éomers Öffnung verschwinden und ohne Pause nahm er einen zweiten und dritten hinzu.

Erst Éomers Stöhnen ließ ihn zur Besinnung kommen. Als wäre er aus einem schlechten Traum erwacht, sah er was er tat.

Sofort ließ er von dem König ab. Glorfindel nahm seine Tunika, zog sie an, griff nach seinen Waffen und verließ das Zelt.

„Glorfindel bleib!"rief Éomer ihm nach, der einfach nur fassungslos auf dem Boden saß.

Doch der Elb verließ wortlos das Zeltlager und Rohan.

Nur zwei Elben sahen ihm noch lange nach, bis er aus ihrer Sicht verschwand.

„Warum reitet er weg?"

„Er flieht!"

„Vor wem?"

„Vor sich selbst!"

„Solltest du ihm nicht folgen, Elrond? Er ist doch dein Freund!"

„Nein, er muss das alleine mit sich ausmachen. Er würde nicht auf mich hören. Er hört nicht einmal auf sein Herz!"

Éomer hatte sich angezogen und war nach Meduseld zurückgekehrt. Er sprach mit niemandem und verschwand in seinen Gemächern.

Der König stellte sich an das Fenster und sah hinaus, weit über die Ebene der Grassteppen.

Obwohl die Tür sich fast lautlos öffnete, bemerkte er, dass jemand eintrat.

„Ich will alleine sein! Bitte!"

„Éomer?"

Als er die Stimme seiner Schwester erkannte drehte er sich um. Sie sah besorgt aus.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kleines!"

„Nein, das ist es nicht!"entgegnete sie barsch.

Überrascht sah er seine Schwester an. Sie widersprach ihm sehr selten.

„Komm, König setzt dich zu mir!"Sie ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und gab ihm ein Zeichen sich neben sie zu setzen.

„Erzählst du mir was los ist? Du bist seit Gondor so.....anders!"

„Ich habe nichts!"

„Natürlich! Ist es wegen Lothiriel? Magst du sie nicht?"

Éomer sah seine Schwester wütend an. Dieses Weib war ihm völlig egal.

„Nein!"

„Nein? Nein, du magst sie nicht?"

„Nein, es ist nicht wegen Lothiriel und nein es ist nicht wegen ihr! Ich will sie nicht, ich will auch die hunderten von Frauen die du anschleppst nicht, verstehst du!"

Die Fürstin sah ihnen Bruder überrascht an. Dann wurde ihr alles klar und sie lächelte.

„Verzeih mir Bruder. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Das Fest muss für dich die Hölle gewesen sein!"

Das erste Mal, seit er zurückgekehrt war, lächelte Éomer.

„Ja, das war es!"

„Du hättest etwas sagen müssen!"

„Ach nein, du warst so in deinem Element. Ich hab dich lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen!"

„Du bist mein Bruder und das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Jetzt sag, was bedrückt dich?"

„...."

„Ist es der Lord aus Bruchtal? Glorfindel?"

Éomer sah seine Schwester an und schwieg.

„Ist er weg?"

Der König nickte

„Hast du ihn vergrault?"sie versuchte die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn wohl...vor den Kopf gestoßen!"

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Er ob seine Schultern

„Willst du ihn wieder sehen?"

Der Gedanke, er könne den blonden Elben nicht wieder sehen versetzte ihn beinahe in Panik. Sein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Ich denke es ist eher, dass ER mich nicht mehr sehen will."

„Du denkst? Du weißt es nicht! Willst du es erfahren und ihm folgen?"

Éomer stand wieder auf und ging zum Fenster. „Nein!"

tbc

3


	6. Vernunft

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Raiting**: PG 13

Danke an alle Reviewer

Gwilith, Eirien, Galu..fühlt euch gedrückt..

Danke Seni

Kapitel 6

* * *

Vernunft

„Glorfindel, das kann nicht dein ernst sein!"Elrond sah seinen Berater und Freund besorgt an.

„Es gibt doch nichts, was dich hier hält!"

Glorfindel sah seinen Lord mit versteinerter Miene an. Er musste nicht mehr überzeugt werden. Er wusste was er zutun hatte. Seine Entscheidung war längst gefallen.

„Mein Lord, ich werde bleiben. Es wird den Zwillingen nicht schaden, wenn ihnen jemand auf die Finger schaut."

„Glorfindel, meine Söhne sind erwachsen. Wenn es mir möglich ist sie schweren Herzens zurückzulassen, dann sicher auch dir.

Sag mir die Wahrheit, dieses eine, letzte Mal. Ist es wegen dem König?"

Glorfindel atmete tief durch. Warum konnte der Lord nicht einfach alles auf sich beruhen lassen? Warum musste er immer wieder damit beginnen?

„Nein, auch wenn er in Düsterwald bleibt. Thranduil hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich werde Eryn Lasgalen nicht wieder betreten."Glorfindels Stimme war fest und doch hörte Elrond einen gewissen Trotz heraus.

„Ich rede nicht von Thranduil. Ich rede von diesem Menschenkönig, von dem Herrscher der Pferdeherren und versuche mir nicht weiß zu machen, dass er dir gleichgültig ist. Du hast ihn fast zwei Jahre nicht gesehen und doch denkst du an ihn, jeden Tag!"Elrond legte väterlich die Hand auf Glorfindels Schulter.

„Rede mit ihm! Wenn dir etwas an deinen Gefühlen liegt, musst du sie dir auch eingestehen. Denk daran, er ist ein Mensch! Ihr habt nicht die Ewigkeit euch zu entscheiden.

Ich lasse dich in diesem Zustand nicht gerne zurück. Aber ich muss fort, die Sehnsucht nach Celebrian ist unerträglich geworden und ich muss dem Ruf meines Herzens folgen!"

Elrond lächelte Glorfindel ermutigend an und ritt los.

Als der durch das Tor ritt, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Völlig unelbisch und vor allem völlig untypisch für Elrond rief er dem Vanya zu: „Glorfindel, scher dich nicht darum was andere sagen, lebe deine Gefühle!"

Und zurück blieb ein sehr nachdenklicher Krieger, der alleine im großen Hof des letzten gastlichen Hauses stand.

„König? .... Éomer hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Éomer sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und betrachtete seine Schwester.

„Wieso sollte ich eine Luftveränderung brauchen? Wir haben sehr gute Luft hier in Rohan!", entgegnete er gereizt.

„Du bist kaum noch zu ertragen, seit ich aus Gondor zurück bin hast du keine 5 Sätze mit mir gesprochen und Gamling sagte mir, dass du auch mit allen anderen nur sprichst, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. DU VERGRÄBST DICH!"

„Ich vergrabe mich nicht, ich habe einiges an Staatsgeschäften zu erledigen, meinst du der Aufbau der Westfolt erledigt sich von selbst?"

„Nein lieber Bruder, aber ohne dich sicherlich! Geh...geh zu ihm!"Éowyn hielt das Kinn ihres Bruders fest, so dass er gezwungen war sie anzusehen.

„Ich werde Aragorn besuchen, versprochen. Ich kann dich ja zurück begleiten!", versuchte sich Éomer herauszureden.

„DU sollst nach BRUCHTAL! Die Elben verlassen Mittelerde! Willst du ihn nicht wenigstens Lebwohl sagen? Dein Herz hat er doch schon. Bitte Éomer geh zu ihm, bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Ich brauche einen Thronfolger!", stellte der König verbittert fest.

„Warum? Die Linie der Könige wird nicht ausgelöscht, nur weil ein König keine Kinder hat.

Siehe Théoden, er hatte Théodred, und was hat es ihm genützt? Beide sind tot und doch besteht das Königshaus weiter."

„Ich werde niemals von dir verlangen dein Kind auf meinen Thron zu setzten, wenn ich irgendwann gehen werde!"Éomer klang verbittert.

„Lieber Bruder, meinst du nicht, dass mein Sohn das gerne für dich tun wird? Wenn er in die Rolle des Königs hineinwachsen kann, schon von Kindesbeinen an, wird ihm Herrschen auch nicht so schwer fallen, wie dir!

Elfwine wird eine guter König und außderdem würde die Verbindung mit Gondor noch stärker!"

Die Fürstin Ithiliens strahlte ihren Bruder an und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Du siehst viel besser aus wenn du lachst. Zeig nicht immer nur diese Falten zwischen deinen Augen, sie machen dich alt!"Éowyn begann zu kichern als der König seiner Schwester auf den Hintern haute.

„Du bist frech, aber eine ausgezeichnete Diplomatin!"

Glorfindel hielt eine Trainingstunde mit Elladan auf dem Übungsplatz ab. Obwohl Frieden herrschte, seit der eine Ring vernichtet wurde, stoppten die Elben ihr Training nicht.

Denn die Übungen dienten nicht alleine der Verteidigung, gegen den Feind, sondern reinigten auch die Seele.

Und Glorfindel hatte das Gefühl sehr viel säubern zu müssen. Doch so sehr er sich Mühe gab, er bekam das Gesicht des Menschenkönig nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf.

Die Wache vom großen Tor kam zu den beiden Kämpfern geeilt und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Fürst von Bruchtal und seinem Lehrmeister.

„Lord Glorfindel, vor dem Tor steht ein Mensch und bittet Euch zu sehen. Ich soll Euch das geben!"

Die Wache übergab ihm eine Blüte. Glorfindel betrachtete sie in seiner offenen Hand und war sprachlos.

„Was ist das?", fragte Elladan, der solch Blüte noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Glorfindel spürte wie sein Herz anfing zu rasen. Er schluckte trocken, auf einmal schien alle Feuchtigkeit aus seinem Mund verschwunden zu sein.

Er räusperte sich.

„Es ist eine weiße Orchidee. Sie blühen nicht bei uns, nur tief im Süden, wo der Winter niemals Einzug hält."

Die Wache beobachtete neugierig den Seneschall und die Blüte in dessen Hand, da fiel ihm sein Auftrag wieder ein.

„Mein Lord? Darf ich den Menschen hereinlassen?"

„Wer ist es?", wollte Elladan wissen, er konnte seine Neugierde kaum bremsen.

Glorfindel schwieg, deshalb antwortete die Wache.

„Es ist einer vom Pferdevolk, wie ein Krieger gekleidet, jedoch ohne Begleitung. Er hat mir seinen Namen nicht genannt."

„Führ ihn in den Ratssaal, ich werde ihn dort empfangen!"

Die Wache verbeugte sich und verschwand.

„Wir werden wohl später weitermachen?!"Elladans Frage war eher eine Feststellung, die Glorfindel nur mit einem Nicken beantwortete.

„Erzählst du mir wer es ist?", wollte Elladan wissen.

Glorfindel sah den Sohn Elronds in die grauen Augen und behielt seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit auf, die er schon seit Jahren trug.

„Er ist mein Fluch oder meine Erfüllung!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Elladan stehen und ging ins Haus.

Zielsicher ging Glorfindel am Ratssaal vorbei und ging die Treppen hinauf in seine Gemächer.

Als er die Tür öffnen wollte bemerkte er, dass er noch immer die Blüte in der Hand hielt.

Er wollte sich eigentlich umziehen, raus aus seiner verschwitzten Trainingskleidung. Doch eine innere Unruhe trieb ihn wieder die Treppe hinunter und vor den Ratssaal.

Der Vanya öffnete die Türe und er sah IHN.

Éomer hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, doch er erkannte sofort die stolze Gestalt des Königs von Rohan.

Der Herrscher hatte Glorfindel noch nicht entdeckt, zu leise war dieser eingetreten. Erst als der Lord zu reden begann drehte sich Éomer um.

„König Éomer, willkommen in Bruchtal. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"Glorfindel tat sich schwer seine förmliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, denn jeder Blinde konnte das Leuchten in seinen Augen sehen.

Èomer trat an Glorfindel heran und verbeugte sich förmlich. Auch seine Augen strahlten, wie zwei Sterne, die alleine versuchten, die Nacht zu erhellen.

„Lord Glorfindel.....Glorfindel. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war dumm, nur ein dummer Junge, der nicht nachgedacht hat. Bitte gibt mir die Chance dich von meiner Liebe zu überzeugen. Er übergab dem Elben ein Behältnis in dem die Pflanze war, dessen Blüte Glorfindel noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Sie soll ein Zeichen meiner Liebe sein. Sie ist weiß, weiß wie die Unschuld und die Reinheit. Denn ich würde gerne einen Neuanfang beginnen ... mit dir!"

Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich der König noch einmal vor Glorfindel und lächelte ihn an, als er wieder aufrecht stand.

„Ich bin Éomer und möchte Euch gerne kennen lernen und lieben, bis zum Ende meiner Tage!"

Glorfindel sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

tbc


	7. In der Ratshalle

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Raiting**: R wegen Sex, nicht explizit :-)

Ein dank an alle Leser, lächel..

Und ein ganz besonders dickes Bussi an meine Reviewer:

Eirien: super du hast gewonnen! Galu: Thrulli dazwischen funken lassen..grins was für ne Idee Carestel: Schön dass du da bist und schön das die Story besser wird...anders herum wäre es doof.. Gwilith: Danke für dein Lob..und es geht ja sooo schön weiter grins

So hier der nächste Streich:

* * *

Kapitel 7

In der Ratshalle

Glorfindel stand da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, nein er wusste nicht wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. Sein Gehirn war wie leergefegt und es gelangt ihm keinen Satz zu bilden der einen Sinn ergeben hätte.

Er hielt sich einfach nur an der Pflanze fest, aus Angst umzufallen.

Der Anblick Éomers verschlug ihm den Atem. Denn er sah den einfachen Menschen vor sich, nicht den König eines Menschenvolks und der Anblick ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Der Vanya wagte einen Schritt vor, zu mehr war er noch immer nicht in der Lage.

Doch Éomer schien verstanden zu haben, denn er kam dem Elben entgegen.

„Éomer!" war das erste, zudem Glorfindel fähig war zu sagen und dieses eine Wort war mit so viel Freude, Sehnsucht und Liebe gesprochen, dass kein Weiteres mehr nötig war.

Sie standen plötzlich ganz dicht beisammen, niemand konnte mehr sagen, wer von beiden sich schneller bewegt hatte.

Doch ihre Lippen berührten sich und ein Kuss, der nicht enden wollte, begann.

Schließlich trenne sich Éomer atemlos von Glorfindel und nahm ihm die Pflanze ab.

„Wir sollten sie nicht zerdrücken. Sie ist ein Zeichen meiner Liebe!"sagte Éomer leise, fast zärtlich.

Behutsam stellte er die Pflanze auf einen Stuhl der neben ihm stand und noch bevor Glorfindel etwas entgegnen konnte, waren seine Lippen erneut mit einem Kuss versiegelt.

Éomer schob Glorfindel immer weiter in den Ratsaal hinein, bis sie an dem großen Tisch angekommen waren.

Die Beiden bemerkten nicht, wie Elladan die Tür schloss und dafür sorgte, dass niemand in den Raum gelangen konnte.

„Éomer, wir sollten....meine Gemächer...!"brachte Glorfindel mühsam hervor, während sie sich gegenseitig die Hemden öffneten.

Èomer nippte am Hals des Elben. „Hmmmm!"antwortete er und öffnete einen weiteren Knopf an Glorfindels Tunika.

Sie hatten den großen Ratstisch erreicht und mit einer fließenden Bewegung setzte Glorfindel Éomer auf den Tisch. Der Vanya nestelte an den Knöpfen des Hemdes des Königs, doch seine Hände waren derart zittrig das er die Geduld verlor und mir einer einzigen Bewegung das Hemd aufriss.

Mit lautem geklimper flogen alle Knöpfe zu Boden, doch die beiden Männer ließen sich davon nicht stören. Éomer gab lediglich ein leises Brummen von sich.

Mit nackten Oberkörpern drängte Glorfindel den König hinunter und beugte sich über ihn.

Die Enge in ihren Hosen rieb aneinander und ihr Liebesspiel wurde stürmischer.

Die Papiere, Federn und Tintenfässer wurden mit wenigen Handbewegungen vom Tisch gefegt und sie krochen immer weiter in die Mitte der großen Tafel

Glorfindel öffnete die Beinkleider des Königs und sein Zepter sprang hinaus. Neugierig kostete er von Dem, was Éomer zu bieten hatte.

„Ich ... würde gerne..aber ..."Der König stoppte Glorfindels Satz, noch ehe er seinen Wunsch aussprechen konnte.

Éomer zog mit einem Schwung seine Hose aus und zog ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche.

„Sandelholz!" sagte er nur und küsste den Elben, der nun eindeutig zu viel Kleidung trug.

Der blonde Vanya sorgte sofort für Gleichstand. Er bereitete seinen König und sich ausgiebig vor, so dass der ganze Raum von dem Duft des Sandelholzes durchströmt wurde.

Éomer dauerte die Vorbereitung, mit der sich Glorfindel so unendlich Zeit ließ, zulange und er begann sich dem Elben entgegen zudrängen.

„Tu was, sonst werde ich es tun!"brummte er, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und Glorfindel tat um was er gebeten wurde.

Vor der Tür stand noch immer ein Elbenfürst und schickte Alle weg, die es wagten, der Türe zu Nahe zu kommen. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Vier Tage war nun der König aus Rohan in Bruchtal zu Besuch. Doch gesehen hatten ihn von den Elben nur Wenige. Denn Éomer und Glorfindel kamen so gut wie nicht aus den Gemächern des Lords.

Sie hatten schließlich viel nachzuholen. Selbst ihre Mahlzeiten nahmen sie auf dem Zimmer ein. Es verlangte ihnen nicht nach der Gesellschaft Anderer.

Es war Morgen, ein Diener brachte das Frühstück und stellt es wie gewöhnlich vor Glorfindels Türe und klopfte.

Diesmal war Glorfindel an der Reihe das Tablett hereinzubringen.

Er schlang sich ein Laken um und öffnete die Türe, doch der Diener war noch nicht fort gegangen und so sah er zu Boden und entschuldigte sich.

„Herr, es ist eine Nachricht aus Rohan eingetroffen."

Glorfindel suchte das Tablett ab. „WO?"fragte er nur harsch, er war müde und hungrig. Die Nacht war anstrengend gewesen.

„Hier!" Der Diener übergab ein Pergament, das mit dem königlichen Siegel Rohans versehen ist. „Ich soll es dem König persönlich übergeben!"

Doch ein Blick des Vanyas genügte und der Diener verschwand, nachdem er sich verbeugt hatte.

Nach dem er die Tür geschlossen hatte stellte Glorfindel das Tablett auf den Tisch und ging zum Bett um das Schreiben Éomer zu übergeben.

Der König setzte sich auf und nahm das Schreiben entgegen.

„Warum lassen sie mich nicht einmal eine Woche in Ruhe?"beschwerte er sich und brach das Siegel.

Glorfindel setze sich auf die Bettkante und begann Trauben von der Rispe zu zupfen uns sie Éomer und sich abwechselnd in den Mund zu stecken.

Der König überflog das Schreiben und ließ es auf das Bett fallen. Ein Stoßseufzer war sein einziger Kommentar.

„Was ist?"fragte Glorfindel neugierig und angelte nach einer Erdbeere.

„Ich muss zurück. Es gibt Ärger mit dem Bergvolk!" sagte Éomer enttäuscht.

„Wann?" Glorfindel wusste zwar schon die Antwort, aber er hoffte falsch zu liegen.

„Sofort!" Der König nahm seinem Liebhaber die Erdbeere aus der Hand und steckte sie sich in den Mund, während er aufstand.

„Sofort? Du kannst nicht einmal das Frühstück abwarten?" Enttäuschung lang in Glorfindels Worten.

„Ja, mein Herz. Ich müsste schon längst in Rohan sein und es liegt ein sehr anstrengender Ritt liegt vor mir!"

Glorfindel lächelte. „So...anstrengender als letzte Nacht?"fragte er mit einer erotischen Stimme und beugte sich zu Éomer um ihm einen Kuss abzuverlangen.

„Glorfindel! Ich muss weg!"Éomer klang ungeduldig

„Die eine Stunde. Darauf kann es ja wohl nicht ankommen!"stellte Glorfindel fest.

Schweren Herzens trennte sich der König von dem Vanya und begann seine Kleider einzusammeln.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Glorfindel, mein Herz, bitte komm mit...komm mit mir nach Rohan"seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ja natürlich jetzt, jetzt und für immer!"

Glorfindel sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Jetzt und für immer? Muss es alles so schnell gehen? Ich kann hier nicht alles liegen und stehen lassen! Ich habe hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!

Warum bleibst du nicht?"Glorfindel schollt sich selbst wegen dieser dummen Frage.

Éomers Enttäuschung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich bin König! Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, aber ich werde mein Volk führen so gut es mir möglich ist! Ich werde niemals meine Interessen über die meines Volkes stellen."

Der König zog sich seinen einfachen Waffenrock über und trat an die Tür.

Er drehte sich noch einmal um sah in das verwirrte Gesicht des Elben.

„Kommst du mit mir?"bat Éomer ein letztes Mal.

„Ich kann nicht!"flüstere Glorfindel und sah zu, wie der Mann, den er mehr liebte als sein Leben, aus seinen Gemächern trat.


	8. Bad

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Raiting**: R wegen Sex, nicht explizit :-) eigentlich nicht mal das...ähm nur angedeutet!

Ein dank an alle Leser, lächel..

Und an die Reviewer: Eichen, Gwilith und Carestel..oh ich glaub ich poste zu schnell :-)

Und jetzt

wird ins warme Wasser geschmissen:

* * *

Kapitel 8

Bad

Elladan stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete Glorfindel, der zum wiederholten Mal seine diversen Öle und Seifen in ein Regal sortierte, wieder ausräumte und von vorne begann.

Das tat er solange, bis eines der Fläschchen zu Boden fiel und den blonden Elben aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Sofort breitete sich der Duft von Rosen im Raum aus und Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du solltest deine Habe einpacken und endlich verschwinden!", sagte der Fürst von Bruchtal und verschränkte die Arme. „Es gibt für dich hier nichts mehr, das dich an Bruchtal bindet! Geh nach Rohan!"Elladans Stimme war bestimmend und doch liebevoll, wie die seines Vaters immer war.

Glorfindel bückte sich und hob die Scherben auf. Ohne zum Freund aufzusehen antwortete er: „Die Grenzen müssen gesichert sein, es gibt noch genügend Feinde, die uns bedrohen könnten. Die Krieger brauchen einen Führer. Jemand muss die Wachen einteilen, die Ausbildung übernehmen. Ich kann euch nicht.....!"

„Doch du kannst! Glorfindel, Elrohir hat diese Aufgabe übernommen, solange du nicht da warst. Er wird es auch künftig tun. Du bist außerdem nicht aus der Welt. Rohan ist ein paar Tagesritte von Bruchtal entfernt. Es ist nicht Valinor! Geh, geh zu deinem König. Er hat nicht die Ewigkeit Zeit!", unterbrach Elladan den Vanya

Glorfindel sah zu der weißen Orchidee die am Fenster, neben dem großen Bett stand. Sie blühte so wunderbar und doch wollte sie keine neue Knospe bekommen.

„Er ist schon fort!", stellte er leise fest.

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist gestern geritten. Wenn du dich beeilst, wirst du ihn noch einholen!"

Éomer ritt drei Tage lang ohne eine Pause, bis schließlich sein Pferd Ruhe benötigte. Er ließ das Tier grasen während er selbst an einem kleinen Bach seinen Durst stillte. Seinen leeren Magen füllte er mit Elbenbrot, das man ihm in Bruchtal mitgab.

Schließlich legte sich der König unter einen Baum und ruhte ebenfalls etwas aus.

Seine Gedanken führten ihn zu dem, den er so liebte, doch der ihn erneut vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Éomer fragte sich immer wieder warum Glorfindel ihn nicht begleiten wollte und warum er sich so wehrte ihm nach Rohan zu folgen.

Dann schwenkten seine Gedanken um. War er, Éomer, zu anmaßend? Konnte er von Glorfindel verlangen seine Heimat, seine Freunde und sein Volk zu verlassen? Das Ganze nur um selbst König zu sein? Éomer wollte niemals ein Herrscher werden und nun gab er endgültig alles für seine Position auf.

„Es ist deine Pflicht, dein Volk zu führen! Es ist deine Aufgabe es zu schützen und eigene Bedürfnisse haben hinten anzustehen", schrie sein Gewissen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da viel Éomer in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf, der ihm neue Kraft für den Rest der Reise schenken sollte.

Mitten in der Nacht, als der Mond schon hoch am Himmel war, stand des Königs Pferd neben seinem Herrn und schien darauf zu warten, dass er aus seinem Schlaf erwachte.

Es sah kurz auf, als ihm eine Hand entgegengestreckt wurde.

Ein Fremder trat an den Hengst heran und strich über seine Blesse.

Der Fremde betrachtete den schlafenden König und lächelte.

Éomer musste gespürt haben, dass er beobachtet wurde, denn er öffnete die Augen. Sofort stand er mit gezogenem Schwert da, doch er konnte niemanden sehen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, steckte sein Schwert weg und strich über das Fell seines Hengstes.

„Ich muss wohl geträumt haben!", sagte er zu dem Tier und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns schnell nach Hause kommen!"

Einige Tage später wurde der König schon weit vor den Stadttoren Edoras erwartet. Gamling persönlich geleitete Éomer zurück zur Goldenen Halle, in der er schon erwartet wurde.

„Bruderherz! Du hast dir aber Zeit gelassen!"Éowyn rannte ihrem Bruder entgegen und fiel ihm um den Hals. Ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihm den Helm abgenommen und ein dicken Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

„Komm! Du solltest erst einmal ausruhen!", sie versuchte den König in seine Gemächer zu zerren, doch Éomer befreite sich aus ihrem Griff.

„Wo sind die Gefangenen?"Er sah sich suchend nach Gamling um der sich jedoch schon zurückgezogen hatte.

„Das Bergvolk wartet bis morgen, keine Sorge. Du solltest dich ausruhen. Nimm ein Bad! Du siehst furchtbar aus, man könnte meinen du seiest ein Waldläufer...so schmutzig und verschwitzt. So wirst du keine diplomatische Mission erfolgreich führen können."

Éomer achtete gar nicht auf das Strahlen in den Augen seiner Schwester, sondern ließ sich einfach bereitwillig mitziehen.

Éowyn zog ihn bis vor das Badezimmer und stieß ihn regelrecht hinein.

„So, nun viel Spaß!", sagte sie lächelnd und Éomer ging kopfschüttelnd durch die Türe.

„Vergiss nicht hinter den Ohren zu waschen!", rief Éowyn ihm noch nach, während der König die Türe schloss.

Der Raum war mit vielen Kerzen beleuchtet. Die große Badewanne war gefüllt mit heißem Wasser, das konnte Éomer daran erkennen, das der Dampf aufstieg und er kaum etwas erkennen konnte.

Er begann seine leichte Rüstung auszuziehen, als er im Augenwinkel einen Schatten wahrnahm.

Sofort nahm er sein Schwert, das er auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Pflanze, die neben der Wanne auf einem Hocker stand. Weiß und wunderschön war sie.

Éomer ließ sein Schwert achtlos zu Boden fallen.

„Glorfindel!", hauchte er. Seine Stimme zitterte und nur langsam wagte er sich näher an die Badewanne, die im Dunst des heißen Badewassers lag.

„Éomer, König! Schön, dass du auch endlich ankommst! Ich habe ja schon gar nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet. Sieh meine Haut wird schon ganz schrumpelig!"

Der König glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. In der Badewanne lag ein sehr nackter, blonder Elb, der einen Schwamm in der Hand hielt und ihn anlächelte.

„Glorfindel!" Éomer hatte das Gefühl in einem Traum zu sein.

„So ist mein Name, Éomer!", antwortete der Elb amüsiert.

„Glorfindel, wo kommst du her? Ich bin abgereist...Du bist in Bruchtal geblieben! Du kannst doch nicht schneller sein als ein Rohirrim?"Éomers Verwirrung ließ ihn vergessen, dass er dabei war sich auszuziehen. Er starrte einfach immer nur auf den Elben in seiner Badewanne.

„Ich habe ein gutes, treues Pferd. Aber ich benötigte 3 Tage um dich einzuholen. Nun bin ich hier...und du dort... mit viel zu viel an! Möchtest du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten? Du siehst nicht gerade taufrisch aus!", stellte Glorfindel fest und lächelte. Sein einziger Wunsch war es, den Menschenkönig in den Armen zu halten und zu verführen, jetzt auf der Stelle!

„Du bist zu mir gekommen! Du bist in Rohan! Du bist mir gefolgt? Du willst mich besuchen? Du hast...."Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach Éomers Monolog.

„Ich bin nicht zu Besuch! Ich werde bei dir bleiben, solange du mich haben willst!", erklärte Glorfindel und lächelte. Seine Stimme war derart überzeugend, das Éomer sich nicht einmal Gedanken über die Bedeutung machte, sondern einfach in die Wanne sprang, den Elben zu sich hinzog und derart leidenschaftlich küsste, das ihnen bald die Luft weg blieb.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis die beiden die nasse Lederrüstung und die restliche Kleidung von Éomers Körper geschält hatten. Doch als dies endlich geschafft war, lagen sich die beiden Männer in den Armen und versuchten so viel wie möglich vom jeweils anderen zu spüren.

Ihre Lust stieg ins Unermessliche und sie liebten sich voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen, bis sie schließlich erschöpft und erfüllt beieinander lagen. Glorfindel hatte sich an Éomers Brust gelehnt und spielte mit dem blonden Haar des Königs.

Éomer strich mit den Fingerkuppen über Gorfindels Brust und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Selten hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt. Er atmete tief ein und der Duft des Badewassers stieg ihm das erste Mal bewusst in die Nase.

Sandelholz!

Der Duft weckte Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen an seine wohlbehütete Kindheit. Thengel! Er musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken an seinen Großvater und er sprach seine Empfindungen laut aus.

„Das Sandelholz erinnert mich an...", er stoppte und räusperte sich. Er sollte lieber seine Gedanken in diesem Fall für sich behalten, beschloss er. Es würde Glorfindel sicher nicht gefallen, mit seinem Ahn verglichen zu werden. Obwohl er als Elb sicher tausende von Jahren älter war als alle seine Vorfahren.

„Was ist mit dem Sandelholz?", wollte Glorfindel wissen.

„Ach nichts... es erinnert mich an dich... das ist alles mein Herz!"

tbc

4


	9. Sanftestes Wesen Mittelerdes

**Unsterblich by SE**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Hinweis: **Slash,

Danke fürs durchhalten…ich hab doch echt festgestellt, dass ich dieses Kapital hier noch nicht gepostet hab..schäm..

Der nächste Teilist nämlich schon fertig..werd ich also schneller posten..lächel…

* * *

Kapitel 9

Sanftestes Wesen Mittelerdes

Glorfindel zog gelangweilt durch Edoras. Die Bewohner zeigten ihre Ehrerbietungen und Respekt für den Elben. Längst hatten die Menschen Rohans den Gefährten ihres Königs ins Herz geschlossen, war er doch bis hin zur Westfolt bekannt, als das sanfteste Wesen Mittelerdes.

Denn nie hörte man ein böses Wort aus dem schönen Munde, oder sah man gar, dass er seine Hand erhob, um Schmerz zuzufügen. Nein der blonde Elb aus dem Norden wurde geliebt, für seine ruhige und sanfte Art.

Glorfindel stand mit Rat und Tat dem König als Truchsess zur Seite. Doch viel zu oft war der König in Staatsangelegenheiten alleine unterwegs. Denn solange er abwesend war, sollte Glorfindel über das Volk schützend seine Hand legen.

Nun war es so, dass in den ersten Jahren nach dem Krieg, kaum etwas zu schützen gab, da der Feind sich noch immer, geschlagen, die Wunden leckte und der Westen im Frieden lag.

Nach dem Glorfindel alle Ecken Edoras abgeschritten hatte kehrte er nach Meduseld zurück.

Er saß alleine an der großen Tafel und aß zu Abend. Doch es wollte ihm nicht recht schmecken.

‚Das sanfte Wesen hat keinen Hunger!' sagte er zu sich und sprang wütend auf.

Wussten sie nicht, dass ER der Balrog-Schlächter war, dass er schon in größeren Schlachten gekämpft hatte, als sich die Bewohner Rohans überhaupt vorstellen konnte? Er hatte vor Morgoth gestanden und vor Sauron. Er ein sanftes Wesen? Wie lange sollte er diese Beleidigung noch ertragen?

Abrupt stand er auf und verließ die Tafel. Er achtete nicht auf den Kelch der umgefallen war, auch nicht auf die Diener und Berater, die um ihn herum standen und ihm überrascht nachsahen.

Er wollte seine Ruhe.

Ziellos und alleine ging er durch die Gänge der Goldenen Halle, bis er schließlich die Treppen hinunter in die Kellergewölbe fand.

„WEIN! Das ist jetzt genau das, was ich brauche! VIEL WEIN!" sagte er laut und suchte die Räume ab.

Schließlich fand er, nach was er suchte: Den Weinkeller.

Glorfindel suchte sich 3 verschiedene Flaschen heraus und wollte sich auf den Rückweg machen, als ihn eine Tür neugierig machte.

Sie war mit vielen Schnitzereien verziert, die alle möglichen Schlachtszenen darstellte. Der Vanya versuchte die Türe zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen.

Nun er war der Truchsess und hatte deshalb die Schlüssel zu allen Räumen, die verschlossen waren. Er zog den Bund hervor und versuchte einen Schlüssel nach dem anderen. Doch keiner wollte passen.

Resigniert hob Glorfindel die Schultern und wollte weiter gehen als er Schritte vernahm.

Es waren leise Schritte, kein Mensch hätte sie gehört, doch er war ein Elb. Seine Augen verengten sich und Wut stieg in ihm auf. Konnte man ihn nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde alleine lassen?

Doch als er sah wer um die Ecke gebogen kam, begannen seinen Augen zu Leuchten.

„Éomer!" flüsterte Glorfindel und der König lächelte.

„Mein lieber Truchsess… Ich suche dich schon überall! Kann es sein, dass du das hier suchst?"

Mit diesen Worten holte Éomer einen Schlüssel hervor.

Glorfindel war sprachlos.

Als Éomer die Türe aufschloss und mit einer Fackel den Raum erhellte konnte der Vanya erstrecht nichts mehr sagen.

Er war einfach nur beeindruckt über die Ausstattung des Raumes, der scheinbar nur einem Ziel diente…

„Nun mein geliebter Elb! Zeig mir, dass du ganz und gar nicht das sanfteste Wesens Mittelerdes bist.

Hier gibt es wahrlich genug Spielzeug!"

Und Glorfindels Augen begannen noch mehr zu leuchten.

tbc


	10. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer: ** siehe Kapitel 1

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Hinweis: **fluffgefahr! Slash..Zärtlichkeiten…

Danke für das Durchhalten…ich weiß es ist viel zu lange her, aber es ist Frühling….und ich gelobe Besserung..lächel

Kapitel 10

Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

Edoras war herausgeputzt wie selten, denn der König lud zur Hochzeit. Etliche Monate hatte es gedauert, bis König Éomer und Glorfindel einig waren, wann und wie die Feier von statten gehen sollte. Einig waren sie sich darüber, dass sie keine Freunde großer, ausschweifender Feste waren.

Da jedoch Éomer Verpflichtungen als König zu erfüllen hatte, gingen sie den Kompromiss ein, nur die Personen einzuladen, die die höfische Etikette verlangte.

Nun saßen die beiden gemeinsam im Arbeitszimmer des Königs und diskutierten die Gästeliste und den letzten Ablaufplan durch.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Glorfindel und schob sich eine Weintraube in den Mund. „Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft vorhaben einen Tanzabend zu geben! Du hasst das doch selbst!"

Èomer sah seinen Elben an und seufzte.

„Es steht aber im Protokoll und Éowyn hat das ganze festliche Brimborium schon vorbereiten lassen. Sie hat sogar Musiker aus Minas Tirith heran zitiert.

„Warum sitzen wir hier überhaupt noch zusammen wenn deine Schwester schon alles organisiert hat?", fragte Glorfindel sichtlich erbost und wünschte sich insgeheim dieser ganze Alptraum möge bald enden.

Der König legte seine Feder beiseite. Am liebsten hätte er seinen künftigen Gemahl für diese Äußerung gerügt, doch er wusste wie aufgerieben sein Vanya bereits war und schluckte seinen eigenen Ärger hinunter.

Er lächelte sein Gegenüber an und nahm dessen Hand.

„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass meine Schwester die Goldene Halle in einen Ballsaal verwandelt? Sie hat sogar nach Stoffen gefragt um die Wände abzuhängen! Stell dir das mal vor!" Sein herzerfrischendes Lachen bliesen Glorfindels trübe Gedanken weg.

Der Elb verdrehte seine Augen und lächelte zurück. „Womöglich noch in zartem Rose!"

Beide mussten lachen und Éomer zog seinen Truchsess über den Tisch hinweg zu sich heran.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und Glorfindel kletterte katzenhaft über den Arbeitstisch, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen trennten.

Der Vanya setzte sich auf den Schoß des Königs und konnte, trotz der dicken Lederhose, die der König zu tragen pflegte, dessen Erregung spüren.

„Du scheinst mir etwas abgelenkt mein König!", hauchte Glorfindel und genoss es, die Hände Éomers auf seinem Rücken zu spüren.

„Die Frage lautet wer hier wen ablenkt!", sagte Èomer und öffnete den Verschluss Glorfindels Tunika.

„Ja genau!", stelle der Elb fest und beide waren sich einig, dass die Organisation der Hochzeit warten konnte.

Die Halle lag im Dunkel der Nacht. Nur die Glut der Feuerkörbe gab etwas Licht. Auf der Treppe zum Thron saß eine Gestalt, ein Mensch hätte ihn sicher nicht gesehen, doch an dem großen Tor gegenüber stand kein Mensch.

Er trat langsam auf die Stufen zu und setzte sich neben die Gestalt.

„Du solltest schlafen!", stellte der dunkelhaarige Elb fest.

„Ich bin nicht müde und will nachdenken, lass mich bitte alleine, Elrond!", bat der Blonde.

„Bekommst du schon wieder kalte Füße Glorfindel? Denkst du, du hast nicht die richtige Wahl getroffen? Dich an einen Sterblichen zu binden ist eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung!

Du gibst damit dein unsterbliches Leben in Mittelerde auf. Du opferst dein Leben ein zweites Mal für jemanden, den du liebst!", sagte Elrond und betrachtete den Saal, der bereits für die Hochzeit geschmückt war.

Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Nichts gebe ich lieber als meine sterbliche Seele für den, den ich liebe." Er spielte an dem Ring an seinem Finger. Dem Ring, den er von Èomer erhalten hatte als sie beschlossen, den Bund einzugehen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück an den Ort, an dem sie waren bevor Elrond ihn störte.

Éomer

Erst als der Bruchtalfürst ihn erneut ansprach reagierte Glorfindel und sah Elrond fragend an. Er hatte beim ersten Mal nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er angesprochen wurde.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was dich dazu veranlasst in der Nacht vor deiner Hochzeit alleine in Meduseld zu sitzen und nicht einmal die Schönheit des Saales wahrzunehmen!"

Und in der Tat war die Goldene Halle herausgeputzt wie selten. Alles war in Weiß und Gold gehalten.

Banner aller Völker Mittelerdes waren hoch oben am Giebel entlang aufgehängt.

An den Wänden waren die Banner Rohans und des Hauses der Goldenen Blume Gondolins, immer im Wechsel aufgestellt.

Der Wind spielte mit den zarten Stoffen, aus denen die Banner und Flaggen gefertigt wurden.

Die Tische waren mit weißen Orchideen geschmückt, die auch rund um den Thron und dem Platz des Truchsess angebracht waren. Der Raum war gefüllt von ihrem Duft.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich der Richtige bin, für Éomer. Er hat jemand verdient, der sich für ihn opfert, jemand der ihm alles gibt, jemanden seines Volkes, jemand der mit ihm alt werden kann, so wie es Menschen nun mal tun.

Wird er mich überhaupt lieben können wenn er immer älter wird und ich…ich immer so bleibe wie ich bin. Menschen entwickeln sich weiter, wir nicht. Wird er mich lieben wenn seine Haut faltig wird und sein wunderschönes blondes Haar zu stolzem Grau? Werde ich ihm nicht einfach lästig wie ein hübsches Anhängsel?

Wenn er mich verstößt werde ich nicht bei ihm sein können wenn er eines Tages seinen letzten Atemzug macht, wie soll ich so weiter existieren?", sprudelte es aus Glorfindel heraus und all seine Verwirrungen und Zweifel machten sich Platz in zwei Tränen die seine stolzen blauen Augen verließen.

„Ich werde dich lieben bis in alle Ewigkeiten. Ich werde meine Liebe zu dir in die Hallen meiner Vorväter nehmen und ich möchte nicht sterben ohne dich an meiner Seite zu wissen, mein schöner stolzer Elbenfürst!"

Überrascht drehte sich Glorfindel um. Elrond stand auf und lächelte Éomer zufrieden zu, der neben der Tür zu seinen Gemächern stand, bekleidet nur mit einer locker verschlossenen Hose.

„Ich werde zu den Zelten gehen und nach meinen Söhnen sehen, die haben sicherlich einigen Unfug im Sinn, den es gilt in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken!", erklärte Elrond und verließ zügig die Halle durch das Haupttor, sich bewusst, dass die Zurückgebliebenen ihm nicht zugehört hatten.

Éomer ging auf Glorfindel zu, der bereits aufgestanden war.

Nun standen sich die beiden Männer gegenüber und man konnte förmlich die Liebe spüren, die von den beiden ausging.

Der König von Rohan wischte die beiden Tränen von Glorfindels Wange.

„Ich liebe dich Glorfindel, Fürst des Hauses der goldenen Blume von Gondolin, Balrogschlächter, Heerführer in unzählige Schlachten. Aber noch viel mehr liebe ich dich, mein Gefährte, derjenige, der mich zum Lachen bringt, dem es gelingt mein Herz zu erweichen nur mit seinen Gesängen, der mir zeigt wie schön ein Sonnenaufgang sein kann, der mir zeigt was es heißt ein Mann zu sein, der mich in meine Schranken weisen kann, demjenigen, dem ich mein Herz in die Hände gegeben hab."

Éomers Augen strahlen soviel Liebe und Zuversicht aus, dass man kaum glauben mochte er sei einer der größten Kriegsfürsten Mittelerdes.

Und ihm gegenüber stand ein stolzer Elb, dessen langes blondes Haar in der leichten Sommerbrise wehte. Dessen Augen die Ewigkeit zu beherbergen schienen und die doch nur von Liebe sprachen.

„Èomer, Liebster, du solltest jemanden nehmen, der dir nicht ständig widerspricht und ein gewissenhafter Untertan ist!", sagte Glorfindel mit leiser Stimme.

„Nein, mein Herz, ich habe genug Untertanen. Ich brauche ein Gefährten, einen Geliebten, einen der mir Rat gibt, der mir zeigt, dass ich nicht unfehlbar bin. Ich brauch nur DICH!"

Und es schien, dass es auf einmal heller wurde in der dunklen Halle von Meduseld, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem alles verbindenden Kuss trafen und ihre Seelen verschmolzen, obwohl das Fest noch gar nicht begonnen hatte.

tbc

3


	11. Epilog

**Unsterblich by S.E.**

**Disclaimer: ** siehe Kapitel 1

**Pairing**: Glorfindel/Éomer

**Hinweis: **fluffgefahr! Slash..Zärtlichkeiten

So es hat ein Ende! Ich danke allen die mir die Treue gehalten haben und alles Reviewer.

Ein ganz besonderen Dank an Eo und Glori…

**Epilog**

Éomer lag in seinem Bett. Sein Kopf lag gebettet auf vielen Kissen. Eine Gold durchwobene Decke hüllte seinen Körper ein. Die Augen des Königs waren geschlossen, er schlief.

Neben ihm lag Glorfindel, er beobachtete jede noch so kleine Bewegung seines Gemahls.

Wie gut er den Köper des Liebsten kannte. 63 Jahre war ihnen vergönnt miteinander leben zu dürfen und nur wenige Zeit waren sie davon getrennt gewesen.

Der König und sein Truchsess waren ein unzertrennliches Paar, das stets versuchte soviel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, wie es die Staatgeschäfte eben zuließen.

Als Éomer vor zehn Jahren dann die Regierung des Landes an seinen Neffen Elfwine übergab, genossen die beiden jede gemeinsame Minute.

Glorfindel war sich bewusst, dass ihn Éomer bald verlassen würde. Lange hatten sie sich darauf vorbereitet und doch war es unsagbar schmerzhaft und sein Herz drohte zu bersten.

Es kamen ihm Erinnerungen in den Sinn, Erinnerung an ein erfülltes Leben, das nicht immer einfach war. Leidenschaftliche Auseinandersetzungen hatte es gegeben und noch mehr noch leidenschaftlichere Versöhnungen.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an einen der schönsten Tage seines unsterblichen Lebens, als er den Bund mit seinem König aus Rohan einging.

Die Zeremonie, die nach den Bräuchen Éomers Vorväter abgehalten wurde.

Glorfindel konnte noch immer das Flattern in seinem Bauch spüren, als er seinem stolzen König gegenüberstand. In seiner glänzenden Rüstung strahlte er die Würde seiner Vorväter aus.

Doch auch Glorfindel musste sich nicht verstecken. In seiner goldenen Rüstung war er nicht minder erhaben. Die Zeichen seines Hauses und die Symbole Rohans vereint, ergaben eine perfekte Symbiose und beide Banner wehten von diesem Tage an über den Häusern Edoras.

Drei Tage lang wurde in ganz Rohan gefeiert und als Glorfindel an das Fest dachte musste er lächeln.

Wie sehr hatten beide doch versucht sich von ihrem Fest davonzustehlen. Doch immer wieder kam eine wichtige Persönlichkeit und vereitelte die Flucht.

Eins jedoch gelang ihnen: Sie mussten nicht tanzen, denn viel zu sehr wurden sie in Gespräche verwickelt.

Hin und wieder konnten sich die beiden wenigstens verliebte Blicke zuwerfen, denn mal ließ sie eigentlich nie alleine.

Éowyn hatte irgendwann ein Einsehen mit dem Brautpaar und es gelang ihr, mit Hilfe Faramirs und König Elessars die beiden zu entführen.

Éomers Schwester hatte einiges vorbereitet.

Glorfindel und sein Gemahl wurden hinaus in die Grassteppen Rohans geführt. Dort, in der Einsamkeit der Ebene, stand ein großes Zelt.

Überrascht sahen sich die beiden Frischvermählten an. Doch ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben schob Éowyn die beiden in das Zelt und verschwand sofort mit den Wachen, die seither das Lager beschützten.

Die Fürstin war der Meinung, dass die zwei Männer alt genug seien um auf sich selbst aufzupassen, außerdem herrschte Frieden.

Das Brautpaar sah sich in dem Zelt um. Der ideale Ort um die Hochzeitsnacht zu verbringen.

Ein großes Lager war hergerichtet, mit unzähligen Fellen bedeckt.

In der Mitte des Zeltes, prasselte ein kleines Feuer, dessen kaum merklicher Rauch durch eine Öffnung an der Zeltspitze abzog.

Auf einem niedrigen Tisch, in Griffweite des Lagers, waren unzählige Speisen aufgebahrt.

Von gebratenem Fleisch bis zu den kleinen süßen Erdbeeren von den Südhängen Gondors, gab es genauso, wie die verschiedensten Weinsorten und klares Wasser.

Auf einem Beistelltischchen stand ein Korb, gefüllt mir unzähligen Blütenblättern und einigen Phiolen mit betörend duftenden Ölen.

„Wir werden wohl mehr als diese Nacht benötigen um all die guten Dinge auszuprobieren!", sagte Glorfindel und lächelte noch etwas mehr, als er die leuchtenden Augen Éomers sah.

„Was wollen wir ausprobieren?", hörte Glorfindel die leise Stimme seines Gemahls und riss ihn aus den Erinnerungen.

Liebevoll streichelt er über das graue Haar seines Gemahls.

„Wir sollten noch einmal diese Ölmischung ausprobieren, die von unserer Hochzeitsnacht in Rohan. Erinnerst du dich?", fragte Glorfindel und küsste Éomer auf die Stirn.

Éomer lächelte. „Sicher erinnere ich mich. Der Geruch von Sandelholz, Orangenöl und Vanille hängt mir immer noch in der Nase. Warum haben wir das nicht öfters gemischt?", fragte der alte König und hustete.

Das Atmen fiel im schwer und das Lachen strengte ihn sehr an.

„Ssshhh...Liebster. Ganz ruhig! Ich werde es besorgen und du bleibst so lange hier!", sagte Glorfindel und stand auf.

Doch Éomer hielt ihn fest, sodass Glorfindel sich neben seinen König auf das Bett zurücksetzte.

„Bitte geh nicht! Halt mich!", hauchte Éomer und Glorfindel legte seine Hand auf Éomers Wange. „Ich werde dich niemals verlassen! Ich bleibe bei dir für immer!"

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Du weißt, dass du mich nicht begleiten kannst zu meinen Vorvätern!", sagte der König mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Du weißt es. Ich gehe, wenn du gehst. Wenn Eru uns gnädig ist wird er mich zu dir führen!", erklärte Glorfindel mit fester Stimme.

„So wird es nicht laufen, Glorfindel. Das weißt du, das wussten wir von Anfang an!", streng sah Éomer den Vanya an.

Trotzig wie ein kleines Kind verzog Glorfindel sein Gesicht.

„ICH kann nicht ohne dich sein. Ich will es nicht!", flüsterte Glorfindel und obwohl er sich geschworen hatte stark zu sein, rannen Tränen über sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht.

„Glorfindel... Liebster... dir ist ein unsterbliches Leben geschenkt! Nutze es... Solange ich weiß, dass du lebst, wird auch unsere Liebe leben... Solange du mich in deinem Herzen trägst wird auch ein Stück von mir unsterblich!...Bitte ... versprich... es... mir...", flehte Éomer mit seiner letzen Kraft.

Die Tränen des Elben rannen nun unaufhörlich und tropften auf den Arm des Königs, der sich versuchte aufzubäumen. Doch die Kraft war aus ihm gewichen.

Glorfindel nahm seinen Geliebten in die Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Wenn es denn dein Wunsch ist...aber...!", doch Éomer unterbrach ihn.

„Es ist mein letzter Wunsch... mein stolzer Krieger...Ich...liebe...dich...!"

Éomer sah das letzte Mal in das wunderschöne Gesicht seines Gemahl.

„Ich werde dich ewig lieben mein stolzer Pferdeherr!", hauchte Glorfindel und Eomer nahm den Anblick des Vanyas und dessen Worte mit in das Haus seiner Vorväter, wo er bereits erwartet wurde.

Eine Woche nach den Trauerfeierlichkeiten verließ Glorfindel von Gondolin zum letzten Mal Mittelerde.

An den Grauen Anfurten wartete bereits ein Schiff, das ihn nach Valinor brachte.

Dort lebte er mit all seinen Freunden glücklich und zufrieden, konnte sich Jahrtausende später wieder verlieben.

Aber sein König blieb in seinem Herzen für alle Zeiten.

Das konnte jeder sehen, der ihn gut kannte. Denn von Zeit zu Zeit sah man Glorfindel, wenn er mit seinen weißen Orchideen sprach, die er so liebevoll pflegte.

„Unsterblich ist unsere Liebe, genauso wie du es mir gesagt hast, mein Pferdeherr!"


End file.
